Falling Through The Rabbit Hole
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: [Black Sunset UA][1988]. Tout le monde est vivant – sauf Trixie – et foi de Marauders, les inventions de James Potter et Sirius Black pour fêter Pâques ne seront pas les seules surprises cette année. Cadeau pour Sundae Vanille.


**Warning** : _Cette histoire est un UA de ma fic Black Sunset. Je ne promets pas une totale compréhension s'il est lu tout seul._

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis, voici le petit One-Shot que j'ai écris pour le concours de la 111ème review ('fin, plus ou moins. La vérité, c'est que mon cerveau a imaginé ce UA et qu'il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour l'écrire)._

 _Pour le thème, vous devez remercier **Sundae Vanille** , puisque c'est elle qui m'a imposé Pâques et une chasse à l'oeuf en bonne et due forme pour Harry et Maellyn. Et une excellente façon de faire ça, c'est d'aller faire un tour sur sa super histoire, La Course au Chien Sauvage._

 _Enjoy ?_

* * *

 **Black Sunset UA**

 **Falling Through the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

 _"I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let"_

 _(Say you won't let go - James Arthur)_

* * *

\- Si l'un des enfants se blesse, Lily va nous tuer, Narcissa découpera nos corps en morceaux et Judy fera disparaître ce qu'il restera alors !

\- Tu as compris le concept d'une chasse aux œufs en balai, pas vrai Patmol ?

\- Et tu as déjà vu ma fille sur un balai ? Ou ton fils, pour tout ce que ça change ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais bridé le sien ?

\- C'est une Adler, je me méfie.

\- Peut-être, mais elle a définitivement ton caractère. On continue ?

Sirius soupira. Que les femmes ou Remus ne viennent pas le traiter d'inconscient après, car il aurait au moins essayé de le ramener à la raison.

Ils continuèrent à arpenter l'immense parc du manoir Malefoy, cachant des œufs en chocolat dans les arbres ou les gouttières pour les plus grands, et dans les buissons ou les fleurs pour les plus petits.

Comme chaque année, James et lui s'étaient proposés pour organiser Pâques et personne n'avait eu l'idée de leur refuser ce privilège, principalement parce que les enfants adoraient leurs idées. Il savait que des paris étaient en cours entre les aînés Weasley et Nymphodora Tonks pour deviner quel serait le thème cette année.

Ils avaient fait la classique chasse au trésor en équipe, un labyrinthe, une chasse nocturne, une chasse avec des pièges et celle de l'année dernière s'était déroulée sous l'eau, dans le lac du manoir Malefoy.

Sirius doutait parfois de trouver une nouvelle idée mais, comme au temps de Poudlard, James et lui formaient une équipe à l'imagination débordante, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque le plus jeune des Potter avait tout juste un mois.

Il leur fallut encore trois bonnes heures pour terminer de cacher les chocolats, et il faudrait encore deux heures pour installer des différents jeux demain matin, afin que tout soit prêt pour l'après-midi.

\- Vous avez enfin terminé ? Pas de plongée sous marine cette année j'espère ?

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu as parfaitement deviné ce dont il serait question, Cissy, répondit-il.

Narcissa eut un sourire en coin.

\- C'est l'un des avantages à prêter mon domaine pour cette fête.

\- Pas un mot à Draco, intervint James tandis qu'il se débarrassait des feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées dans sa pathétique tignasse infernale.

\- Promis...

\- Remus et moi, on sera là demain vers dix heures pour terminer, annonça James, avant de serrer son épaule pour le saluer.

\- D'accord. A demain. Embrasse Maellyn et Judy pour moi, Sirius.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa cousine en passant près d'elle.

\- J'y compte bien. A demain.

Il lança une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'immense cheminée et se retrouva bien vite dans la maison de l'oncle Alphard. Il grimaça en découvrant l'épaisse couche de poussière sur les meubles. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Judy, Maellyn et lui vivaient à une trentaine de minutes en voiture de San Francisco, et la maison de l'oncle Alphard ne leur servait plus que de pied à terre quand ils étaient sur Londres, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il passe une seule nuit Square Grimmauld.

Il se promit de prendre le temps de faire un coup de ménage dans la bâtisse entre deux entraînements, et prit de la poudre de cheminette à nouveau, internationale cette fois.

\- Le Refuge, San Mateo, Californie, Etats-Unis.

Si le soleil était couché en Angleterre, il était à peine le milieu de l'après-midi en Californie. Sirius eut un soupir appréciateur en découvrant l'immense ciel bleu depuis le salon.

Il s'était très vite habitué au climat local et il comprenait pourquoi Judy lui avait soutenu que Londres était particulièrement déprimante avec ses averses et son ciel gris, en plus de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'époque. En plus de cela, San Francisco lui offrait un anonymat quasiment parfait – personne ne connaissait le nom des Black ici – et il y avait assez de choses étranges dans la région pour que le MACUSA les laisse relativement tranquilles.

Du moment qu'ils ne faisaient pas de magie devant les moldus, ils semblaient même tolérer les deux motos volantes dans le garage.

Il déposa sa veste de cuir sur le dos d'une chaise et enleva son pull, ne gardant qu'un simple t-shirt. Vue l'heure, ni Judy, ni Maellyn n'étaient dans la maison, et il avait promis à sa fille de les rejoindre s'il n'était pas trop tard quand il reviendrait.

Il transplana et se retrouva à l'arrière d'un large gymnase. Le concierge qui surveillait les entrées ne répondit pas à son signe de la main – comme à chaque fois – et lui dédia un regard insistant – comme à chaque fois aussi. Sirius le soupçonnait de trouver étrange que Judy et lui arrivent toujours à pied, quand bien même ils ne se cachaient pas de ne pas habiter à côté, et il faudrait sans doute qu'ils se résignent à modifier sa mémoire prochainement. Il était devenu très bon en _oubliettes_ –.

La salle de boxe était une longue pièce, au sol recouverte de tapis bleus et rouge et aux murs décorés de nombreuses affiches. Plusieurs sacs de frappe étaient alignés au fond de la pièce et le ring était installé à l'écart.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir sa fille et, une fois de plus, trouva que sa tenue de boxe montrait un peu trop à quel point elle était fragile. Ses jambes étaient à peine plus épaisse que ses propres bras, ses gants avaient l'air démesuré au bout de ses mains et son casque rappelait que le but du jeu était de frappé l'adversaire au visage. La seule fois qu'il avait confié à Judy qu'il était toujours inquiet de voir leur fille unique sur un ring de boxe, elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle préférait que Maellyn prenne des coups dans le cadre sécurisé d'un club, pour savoir se défendre dans la rue.

Il aurait aimé lui répliquer qu'elle était un peu paranoïaque, sauf qu'il avait vu des horreurs pendant la guerre, et qu'il n'était pas rare que les journalistes fassent des reportages sur les nombreuses agressions dont étaient principalement victimes les femmes, aux Etats-Unis ou ailleurs.

Comme souvent, l'adversaire de sa fille était un garçon qui lui rendait une tête de plus et plus d'une dizaine de kilos, ce qui était loin de lui suffire pour avoir le dessus.

Maellyn était encore très loin d'avoir la technique, la précision ou la souplesse de sa mère, mais elle avait sa rage de vaincre et elle n'avait absolument pas peur de se prendre des coups.

\- Enchaîne tes coups, Maellyn ! Et monte ta garde, Jeremy !

Le ton utilisé par l'entraîneur lui tira un sourire moqueur. Il savait que Burt faisait tout son possible pour ne pas traiter Maellyn différemment parce qu'elle était sa petite nièce, mais comme il était complètement gaga d'elle, il échouait lamentablement neuf fois sur dix.

\- Ah, tu es là, souffla une voix à son oreille, avant qu'un corps chaud se presse derrière lui. Tout est prêt ?

\- Presque.

Judy déposa un baiser à la base de sa nuque, ses mains enserrant sa taille.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que Potter a inventé ?

\- Nope, sourit-il.

Judy étouffa une imprécation puis attrapa sa main, le guidant en direction du ring. Sirius y retrouva Grant, installé sur le banc, ses yeux rivés sur Maellyn, clairement en train d'analyser les mouvements de sa petite fille.

\- Elle n'utilise pas assez sa jambe arrière.

\- Elle a six ans et demi et elle a commencé la boxe en septembre. Laisse-la tranquille.

Grant eut un regard noir pour Judy et une grimace pour lui en le voyant.

\- Ah, tu es là, Black.

Sirius s'installa à côté de lui, se demandant pour la énième fois si Grant finirait par arrêter de le traiter en ennemi. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire dans une vie antérieure...

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin mais il put assister à un deuxième combat de sa fille – contre un autre garçon, de sa taille cette fois – durant lequel elle utilisa toujours aussi peu sa jambe arrière, mais où elle réussit à placer plusieurs coups. Il était certain qu'en compétition, elle aurait été déclarée vainqueur.

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle rejoignait les autres, de loin la plus petite du groupe mais aussi une sorte de mascotte – et qu'elle soit de la famille de l'entraîneur n'était qu'une des raisons –. Les enfants formèrent une ligne, saluèrent Burt, puis Maellyn traversa la salle en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- J'ai bien combattu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la hissait dans les airs.

Elle commençait à un être un peu grande pour ce genre de choses, mais vu à la vitesse à laquelle grandissait Harry, il était décidé à ne pas perdre une occasion.

\- Tu es déjà plus forte que moi.

Elle éclata de rire – celui de Judy – et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- On rentre ?

Il dut attendre que Judy dise au revoir à son père et à son oncle, promettant d'être à l'heure pour le repas de Pâques le surlendemain.

En passant devant le concierge, Judy lui souffla un baiser et obtint une grimace pour seule réponse.

\- On devrait transplaner devant lui, murmura Judy.

\- Dit-elle, alors qu'elle a un casier au MACUSA.

\- Où est passé ton goût pour le risque, Black ?

\- Terminer en prison est la dernière chose que je souhaite, Adler.

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur et Sirius lui vola un baiser, arrachant un cri dégoûté à leur fille.

Ils transplanèrent avant même d'être sûrs que personne ne puisse les voir.

…

Sirius fut tiré du sommeil par les doigts fins de Judy traçant des arabesques sur son torse. Il garda les yeux fermés, profitant de l'instant présent. Ils avaient passé une soirée tranquille la veille, juste tous les trois, un film – Charlie et la chocolaterie pour fêter Pâques – et des pizzas. Maellyn s'était endormie bien avant la fin du film – la boxe était la seule chose qui réussissait à venir à bout de son énergie débordante – et Judy et lui s'étaient empressés de la mettre au lit pour profiter autrement du début de la nuit.

Au simple souvenir, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne et la main de Judy se stoppa, manquant de lui arracher un grognement mécontent. Elle se redressa, ses longues boucles blondes échouèrent autour de son visage et il sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

\- Tricheur.

\- Tu m'as trop bien appris, répliqua-t-il avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Il l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, son cerveau encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, puis Judy se pressa un peu plus contre lui, ses mains glissant sur sa peau, et il la fit basculer sous lui.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se glisser à travers les rideaux. Ils avaient sûrement encore une bonne heure devant eux avant qu'il soit temps de partir pour Londres, et il comptait la mettre à profit.

\- Maman ! Papa ! C'est Pâques !

Les cris furent suivis de pas rapides dans le couloir et Maellyn poussa la porte de leur chambre avec fracas.

Sirius se redressa juste assez pour croiser le regard interrogateur de sa fille. Avec ses cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux des Potter et son pyjama de travers, son expression sérieuse était particulièrement amusante.

\- Je suis réveillée.

\- J'ai vu, chaton. Va dans la cuisine, on arrive.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour poser une question, avant de partir, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle.

\- Parfois, je me demande si Potter ne l'entraîne pas à avoir un pire timing que lui.

Il baissa les yeux vers Judy et lui trouva une expression particulièrement frustrée.

\- Possible, mais vu que c'est ta fille, je crois que c'est juste innée.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup dans l'épaule.

\- C'est surtout _ta_ fille !

Il ignora sa remarque pour l'embrasser aussi langoureusement et longtemps qu'il le pouvait – avant qu'un « j'ai faim ! » le rappelle à l'ordre – et Judy grogna, vaincue.

Il se redressa et elle quitta le lit pour enfiler un de ses t-shirts et un short de coton.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit aussi matinale, tu peux me le dire ?

\- C'est à cause de ton père.

Il aimait blâmer Grant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, juste parce que Grant l'accusait de tout dès qu'il en avait lui aussi l'occasion, de la façon dont Maellyn n'utilisait pas assez sa jambe arrière en boxe au fait qu'elle soit incapable de ne pas ricaner quand elle les accompagnait à l'église.

\- Pourquoi toujours lui ?

\- Il faut bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, non ?

\- Dans ce cas c'est celle de ta mère, et on n'en parle plus !

Il grimaça à la mention de sa génitrice et quitta la douce chaleur des draps à son tour, inquiet que son démon de fille mette la cuisine à feu et à sang pour assouvir sa faim.

Maellyn ne les avait pas attendus pour se servir un bol de céréales et reprendre le film là où ils l'avaient laissé hier.

Il était tôt – à peine sept heures – mais cela signifiait qu'ils devaient tout de même se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas louper le début de la chasse aux œufs – ce que Maellyn ne leur pardonnerait pas.

Ils furent prêt en moins d'une heure – ce qui devait être un nouveau record – et il réussit à emporter son balai sans que Maellyn ne s'en aperçoive.

Le voyage jusqu'au manoir Malefoy leur prit moins de dix minutes et Maellyn se garda bien de les attendre avant de filer dans le parc.

Narcissa la regarda passer devant elle en secouant la tête, définitivement résignée sur ses chances de transformer sa jeune cousine en l'héritière de la famille Black qu'elle était.

\- Judy, cela fait bien trop longtemps.

Judy laissa Narcissa la prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Je suis débordée. Deux enfants à la maison, c'est un vrai métier.

Bien sûr, sa réponse fit rire Narcissa et Sirius décida d'imiter sa fille, la course endiablée en moins.

Les Weasley étaient déjà arrivés – s'il en croyait les nombreuses têtes rousses – tout comme les Potter – James était en train de hurler à tue tête que la chasse n'allait pas tarder à commencer – et il repéra Neville aux côtés de Harry, ce qui signifiait que les Londubat étaient également là.

Ils étaient donc les derniers.  
Encore.

Maellyn était déjà en train d'embêter Draco, et il lui rendait bien, critiquant sa tenue moldue.

\- Ah, Chaton ! Enfin ! On commençait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas qu'on aille vous chercher !

Sirius laissa Lily l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de fixer le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Evans Potter, la dernière addition à la famille Potter, était le premier de leurs enfants à avoir hérité de la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Sirius l'avait vu en début de semaine, et comme les trois autres avant lui, il était certain que son neveu avait encore dramatiquement changé depuis.

Il caressa sa joue avec douceur et Evans ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hey, bonhomme. Comment vas-tu ?

Il obtint presque un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son front délicat.

\- Où sont les jumelles ?

\- Avec Ginny, la dernière fois que je les ai aperçues du reste. Je vais vraiment finir par les attacher à un boomerang, elles ne tiennent pas en place. Je ne sais pas comment Molly se débrouille.

Sirius soupçonnait depuis longtemps déjà la matriarche Weasley d'utiliser la magie, et surtout le sortilège d'attraction sur Fred et George, pour réussir à tenir sa tribu, mais l'avouer à Lily reviendrait à simplifier la tâche de James, et il aimait trop le voir courir après ses deux filles pour ça.

\- RASSEMBLEMENT ! TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS SONT ATTENDUS A CÔTE DE MOI !

Le cri de James fit peur à Evans et Lily se mit à le bercer doucement, fusillant son crétin de mari du regard.

\- Je dois surveiller, à plus tard, Bichette.

\- A plus tard, Chaton.

Sirius retrouva sa fille aux côtés de Ginny – qui tenait Rhosyn et Jelena par la main – et les deux fillettes attendaient avec impatience de connaître ce qui les attendait cette année.

\- Pour cette cinquième édition de la Chasse de Pâques, tous les participants de plus de six ans devront récupérer leurs œufs en volant ! Pour cela, seul un balai réglementaire est accepté. Les plus jeunes devront retrouver un œuf bonus d'une couleur précise.

La deuxième phrase fut engloutie par les cris d'excitations des plus grands, Nymphadora comprise.

\- Les balais ont été déposés autour du lac et ont été équipés d'un panier. A mon top départ, trois, deux, un, TOP !

Une dizaine d'enfants (et d'adolescents) se précipitèrent en direction du lac, poussant des cris enthousiastes, et Sirius rejoignit James.

\- Je sais, on est les derniers, maugréa-t-il avant même que son frère puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Son frère secoua la tête.

\- Pas tout à fait. Il manque Remus.

Le haussement de sourcil suggestif de James lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est de pire en pire et ça me dépasse. Je vais aller surveiller.

\- C'est ça. A tout à l'heure.

Sirius enfourcha son balai et s'élança dans les airs. Les plus jeunes se dispersaient peu à peu dans le parc, accompagnés par des adultes pour les aider à ramasser leurs chocolats, et il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à s'assurer qu'aucun des plus grands n'ait l'idée de se disputer un œuf une fois perchés dans les airs. Comme chaque années, la stratégie était à la formation d'équipe. Les trois aînés Weasley et Tonks, les jumeaux, Ginny, Maellyn et Draco, et Ron, Neville et Harry.

Sirius entreprit de survoler l'immense parc en faisant des cercles, imitant la technique de James au loin, et son point de vu ne lui permis pas de louper le couple occupé à s'embrasser, sans que l'idée même de pudeur ne semble avoir traversé leur cerveau.

Merlin, il allait vraiment finir par regretter d'avoir comploté pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il atterrit en douceur et se racla la gorge bruyamment.

\- Vraiment ? Il y a des enfants plein le parc pour votre information ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir, prenez une chambre, je ne pense pas que Narcissa trouvera à se plaindre !

Remus eut le bon goût de paraître un peu gêné – bien que son regard était si fixe qu'il paraissait plus drogué qu'autre chose – et Regulus le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus agacé par son interruption qu'autre chose.

\- Je suis certain d'avoir vu ma très chère nièce échanger son balai avec celui de Harry.

\- C'est ça...

\- Je suis _sérieux._ Et quand bien même, tu ferais bien d'aller vérifier. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta précieuse Maellyn termine encore à Sainte Mangouste, si ?

Il savait que c'était une ruse – son frère usait et abusait de Maellyn pour le manipuler depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée – mais il ne pouvait pas écarter l'éventualité que, possiblement, il ait raison. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle réussissait à convaincre Harry de lui prêter son balai, et son filleul savait pertinemment qu'il se débarrassait d'une concurrente dans la chasse aux œufs en acceptant.

\- Prenez une chambre, rappela-t-il avant de décoller à nouveau.

Il repéra facilement sa fille – enfin, Draco pour être tout à fait honnête, immanquable avec ses cheveux presque blancs dans le soleil –. Ils étaient occupés à ramasser des œufs dans un arbre négligé par leurs aînés et, en passant près d'eux, il reconnut sans surprise le balai sur lequel était juché Maellyn comme étant le sien.

\- On a déjà un panier de plein, Papa !

\- Excellent, chaton !

La chasse dura encore une longue heure, et fut marquée par nettement moins d'accidents que celle de l'année précédente. Les jumeaux Weasley furent ceux qui revinrent avec les vêtements les plus déchirés et plus de feuilles que d'oeufs dans leurs paniers Tonks s'écrasa dans un arbre suite à un moment d'inattention Percy finit par faire équipe avec Ginny, Draco et Maellyn Neville abandonna au bout d'une demi-heure, préférant aider sa petite sœur à chercher ses œufs et Ron et Harry remportèrent la chasse de justesse face à Charlie et Bill.

Après la chasse, tous les adultes furent mis à contribution pour s'assurer que les chocolats étaient répartis équitablement, tandis que les enfants profitaient du beau temps et des jeux installés dans le parc.

\- Ils vont se rendre malades, fit remarquer Androméda en récupérant la cagnotte de sa fille.

Elle avait sûrement un peu raison, puisqu'il y avait bien plus de deux kilos de chocolats par enfant, et qu'il faudrait peut-être que James et lui se montrent plus raisonnables l'année prochaine, mais il fallait bien que la chasse dure suffisamment longtemps pour rendre Pâques mémorable.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, Andy, reprit Ted. Par précaution, je vais en prendre la moitié. Je ne voudrais pas que Dora ne soit plus en état de réviser ses examens.

\- Voilà une _vraie_ bonne raison d'avoir des enfants, souffla Remus à Regulus.

Sirius n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et à la façon dont Judy l'interrogea du regard, les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparaissaient sous la mèche qui barrait son front, il n'était pas le seul. A force d'être plus souvent aux Etats-Unis qu'à Londres, il avait encore dû louper un épisode, voire même une saison entière.

\- Lena, Rosie, vous voulez bien donner des chocolats à tonton Lunard, pas vrai ?

Comme à chaque fois, seule Rhosyn répondit à son surnom, et Jelena continua à déballer consciencieusement un lapin en chocolat.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à en ramasser tout à l'heure, au lieu de faire des câlins à ton amoureux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté les deux concernés, et Sirius n'avait sans doute jamais été plus fier de sa nièce. Si Jelena avait sans douté hérité du caractère insupportable de James – et personne n'arriverait à le convaincre du contraire – sa jumelle donnait parfois l'impression qu'Euphémia Potter s'était réincarnée.

L'après-midi s'étira sous le soleil et les rires des enfants. Six ans plus tôt, alors que la guerre faisait encore rage et qu'il s'embarquait dans une chasse aux Horcruxes avec Regulus et Remus, il n'aurait sans doute jamais imaginé qu'il serait là, la famille Black plus unie que jamais depuis la mort de Walburga. Il devait sans doute beaucoup à Narcissa pour ce changement drastique, puisque sa cousine s'était raccrochée à sa famille après l'emprisonnement de Lucius, et avait relié les liens que beaucoup pensaient irréparables, faisant mentir Augusta Londubat au passage.

Les jours comme celui-ci, il se sentait profondément chanceux de s'être tiré de la guerre avec seulement la trahison de Peter et quelques cauchemars.

\- Papa ! Tu viens faire un match de Quidditch avec nous ?

L'arrivée de Maellyn le tira de ses pensées et il ne put que la suivre, tout comme James n'eut pas d'autre choix que redevenir le Poursuiveur qu'il avait été à Poudlard à la demande de Harry.

Les deux équipes qui s'affrontèrent n'étaient pas très équitables – Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Percy et les jumeaux contre Maelyn, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco – et James et lui choisirent d'aider les plus petits.

Draco et Harry se disputèrent pour le poste d'Attrapeur, qui fut finalement attribué à Ginny pour couper court à une scène. Sirius choisit les buts et fut plus spectateur qu'acteur dans le pire match de l'histoire du Quidditch, où la possibilité même de suivre les règles n'avait pas traversé l'esprit d'un seul joueur. Trop occupé à observer la pagaille au milieu du terrain – il était incapable de voir le Souaffle même si James devait sûrement l'avoir puisque les jumeaux étaient agrippés à ses jambes, que Tonks essayait de le chatouiller et que Harry lui hurler de faire une passe.

Bien entendu, face à ce manque de jeu, Maellyn et Ginny finirent pas s'ennuyer et décidèrent de s'entraîner à faire des piquets, semblables à ceux dont Harry n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis qu'il avait été voir un match de Quidditch avec son père.

Du reste, ce fut ce que Ginny lui expliqua quand il lui demanda comment Maellyn s'était blessée. Il avait vu des horreurs pendant la guerre et n'avait été que rarement malade, même au cœur des batailles, mais à chaque fois que sa fille se blessait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.  
En la trouvant au sol, tenant son bras contre elle, du sang sur ses vêtements, et Ginny livide à côté d'elle, il s'attendit à devoir l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour une fracture ouverte.

\- Hey, chaton, souffla-t-il en s'accroupissant. Tu as mal où ?

Elle lui tendit son bras, trop secouée par des sanglots pour parler. Il comprit que le sang venait d'une profonde égratignure – rien que de l'essence de Dictam ne pourrait faire disparaître – mais qu'elle pouvait tout de même s'être cassé quelque chose en s'écrasant au sol.

Il ne pourrait jamais en être certain si elle ne se calmait pas assez pour répondre à des questions, alors il l'attira dans ses bras et la souleva du sol.

\- Ça va aller, chaton. On va aller voir Lily, elle va te guérir en un rien de temps.

Elle hocha la tête, ravala un sanglot, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Le temps qu'il rejoigne le manoir, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Judy et Lily les suivirent à l'intérieur sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de leur dire quoique ce soit.

\- Narcissa m'a dit qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, dit Lily en passant devant lui, non sans avoir un geste tendre pour Maellyn.

\- Je te ferais remarquer qu'elle ne s'est jamais autant blessée à la boxe, lui souffla Judy avant d'embrasser leur fille, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Tu as très mal, Maellyn ?

Lily fit disparaître les dégâts en moins de cinq minutes – le bras n'était pas cassé, juste une méchante entorse – et, en plus de ses égratignures, elle s'en sortait avec une bosse sur le front. Tandis que sa sœur faisait des miracles avec sa baguette, Sirius envisagea pour la énième fois de ne plus jamais laisser monter sa fille sur un balai. Quand elle ne le lançait pas à pleine vitesse, elle s'entraînait à faire des cascades qui terminaient trop souvent mal.

C'était comme si elle n'avait aucun sens du danger.  
Pour faire bonne mesure, Lily lui donna une potion anti-douleur et Sirius ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand sa fille retrouva ses bras.

\- Pardon, papa.

\- C'est rien, chaton. Mais je vais finir par te faire porter tes protections de rollers quand on joue au Quidditch.  
\- Les autres vont se moquer de moi, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Et bien montre-toi raisonnable, lui répondit Judy.

La chute de Maellyn avait mis fin au match de Quidditch, mais Tonks ne tarda pas à en proposer un de rugby, ce qui mit Arthur, Frank et Ted à contribution cette fois.

Sirius retrouva sa place sur l'un des fauteuils du salon d'extérieur, Judy à sa droite, leur fille dans ses bras, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les émotions de la journée, aidées de la potion pour la douleur, aient raison de Maellyn.

Il ne songea même pas à bouger – alors qu'il aurait pu lui trouver un endroit plus confortable dans le salon où Evans dormait –. Sa fille avait longtemps commencé ses siestes et ses nuits dans ses bras, ce qui était la pire habitude à donner à un enfant, et cette époque lui manquait.

La soirée passa en douceur. Narcissa avait prévu un buffet et Judy eut la gentillesse de lui apporter une assiette, bien que son regard moqueur en dise long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps de se défendre d'être un papa poule, incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à sa fille.

Evans fut bientôt rejoint par Lux, la petite sœur de Neville, puis par les jumelles. Les autres enfants étaient installés autour d'un feu et s'amusaient à faire griller des chamallows, une tradition introduite par Judy trois ans plus tôt.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et seuls les sortilèges repoussaient la fraîcheur de ce mois d'avril, quand Regulus s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu fais bande à part, mon très cher frère ?

\- Je suis en mission.

Regulus glissa un regard vers sa nièce et Sirius surprit ce sourire doux, qui le faisait paraître bien plus jeune et vulnérable que ce que la guerre et Walburga lui avait un jour permis.

\- Un jour, elle finira par vraiment se blesser.

\- Une bonne chose qu'il y ait la magie dans ce cas.

Son frère se racla la gorge.

\- C'est la seule héritière des Black, Sirius... A moins que Judy et toi prévoyez de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Le changement dans leur conversation ne le surprit pas après la remarque de Remus un peu plus tôt. Il était assez rare que Regulus vienne le voir pour se confier – il préférait Judy ou Narcissa pour ce genre de chose – et Sirius avait appris à jouer son rôle de grand frère quand il le fallait.

En se faisant passer pour mort, Regulus lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de se montrer à la hauteur.

Plus jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule héritière. Il y a Tonks et Draco. Et qui sait ? Judy et moi, on a jamais rien prévu, depuis le début. Peut-être que l'occasion se présentera, peut-être pas...

Il aimait la dynamique qu'il y avait dans sa petite famille. Maellyn avait une forte complicité avec eux deux, et ils pouvaient faire de plus en plus de choses maintenant qu'elle avait presque sept ans.

Mais, parfois, il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie avec un ou deux enfants de plus. Avec les naissances de Jelena, Rhosyn et Evans, il ne pouvait oublier la magie qu'il y avait derrière les transformations d'un bébé qui grandit.

En plus, il ne pouvait pas tout à fait ignorer que Judy et lui avaient particulièrement réussi Maellyn et qu'ils privaient peut-être l'humanité d'un petit miracle.

Toutefois, il serait étonné que Regulus soit venu le voir pour exiger une nouvelle nièce.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ils ne portent pas le nom des Black.

\- On sait tous les deux ce que je pense de ça...

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Maellyn serait une Adler, sauf qu'il n'était pas bon – voire même dangereux – de contrarier une femme enceinte.

\- Où est Remus ?

\- En train de prendre une douche froide, répliqua son frère, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Comme son sous-entendu était des plus subtiles, il pencha le cou, exposant un suçon qui virait déjà au violet.

Sirius ravala une grimace et secoua la tête, arrachant un rire moqueur à Regulus.

\- Ça fait plus de trois ans, Sirius, il faudrait penser à t'en remettre.

\- Ça fait trois ans, et on dirait encore que vous vous êtes mis ensemble il y a une semaine, marmonna-t-il. Et ce n'est pas une question de m'en remettre. Je m'en fiche. Tu es heureux, Remus est heureux... Mais tu es mon _petit_ frère, et il est comme mon frère, et je ne veux pas de détails, tout comme je ne veux pas de détails sur la vie sexuelle des Potter.

\- Laquelle est visiblement épanouie.

Pour qu'il soulève le sujet à nouveau, Sirius comprit qu'il allait devoir mettre les pieds dans le plat lui-même.

\- Remus a toujours dit qu'il ne voudrait pas d'enfants, Reg. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et on avait pas treize ans quand James a déclaré qu'il épouserait Lily un jour, et qu'ils auraient au moins quatre enfants... Il a peur de transmettre sa lycanthropie.

\- La biologie étant ce qu'elle est, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, grommela-t-il, un air sombre sur le visage.

\- Alors adoptez si c'est si important.

\- Notre société ne tolère même pas l'union entre deux hommes, Sirius... Non plus qu'elle accepte qu'un loup-garou puisse travailler. Alors laisser un ex-Mangemort et un loup-garou adopter un enfant ? Il y a plus de chances que Voldemort revienne à la vie et _j'ai_ veillé à ce que cela soit impossible.

Regulus eut de la chance que Maellyn soit dans ses bras car ce fut la seule chose qui le retint de le frapper.

Plusieurs fois.

\- Tu es un putain de crétin, Regulus !

Regulus se redressa, drapé dans sa fierté, et lui adressa un regard glacial.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier et je me suis montré plus intelligent que Dumbledore lui-même sur ce coup-là !

\- Mais tu es quand même particulièrement stupide ! Comment, en étant mon frère, en me connaissant depuis ta naissance, et en ayant Judy comme presque belle-soeur, peux-tu continuer à penser comme s'il n'y avait que les sorciers sur cette planète !

Une délicate rougeur s'épanouit sur les joues de son frère – il devrait penser à le noter quelque part, car la dernière fois que cela était arrivé, il venait de débarquer Square Grimmaurd avec un Remus Lupin plutôt abîmé, et avait suggéré qu'ils jouent au docteur tous les deux, et qu'ils en profitent au passage pour arrêter de se tourner autour –.

\- Tu veux dire que les moldus sont... Qu'ils reconnaissent le mariage de deux personnes de même sexe ?

Sirius grimaça.

\- Non, quand même pas... Eux aussi sont un peu coincés. Mais certains endroits aux Etats-Unis accepteront avant les dix prochaines années. Et pour ce qui est des enfants, je t'assure qu'ils ont trouvé une solution depuis longtemps.

\- Ils ont des machines ?

\- Non. Des agences fournissent des mères porteuses.

Regulus resta pensif un long moment.

\- Judy pourrait nous mettre en contact ?

\- Judy pourrait t'arranger un voyage de noce sur la lune si tu es prêt à mettre le prix, mon petit poussin, répondit-elle.

Son visage se glissa contre le sien, son menton posé sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle enserrait son cou par derrière.

\- Comme tu es mon quasi beau-frère, je vais même te faire une ristourne.

Regulus lui glissa un regard et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Et si mon frère se décidait enfin à faire de toi une femme respectable, la remise serait-elle plus importante ?

\- Ton frère connaît déjà ma réponse à une demande en mariage... Il va te falloir trouver d'autres arguments pour négocier.

Sirius grogna, il avait horreur quand ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

\- Marraine et tu choisis le prénom ?

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite : si enfant Lupin il y a un jour, je suis le parrain et je choisis le prénom. Vous seriez encore en train de vous observer de loin si je n'avais pas fait quelque chose !

Regulus et Judy échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ses chances de gagner cette bataille-là.

Parfois, il se sentait comme l'homme à abattre au milieu de sa famille de Serpentards.

\- Il faut que je me renseigne et je te redis ça, Reggie, conclut-elle avec un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser près de son oreille. Narcissa nous a réservé notre chambre habituelle. Si tu n'as pas couché notre monstre dans un quart d'heure, je commence sans toi.

Son murmure n'était destiné qu'à lui mais Regulus n'avait pu que l'entendre.

\- Et c'est Remus et moi qui sommes de vrais adolescents.

\- C'est ça. Bonne nuit, frangin.

Sa sortie fut saluée par un éclat de rire clairement moqueur et il se promit d'être particulièrement désagréable la prochaine fois qu'il le surprendrait avec Lunard.

Il déposa rapidement Maellyn dans sa chambre attitrée au manoir – Narcissa exigeait que sa petite cousine passe un week-end de temps en temps avec Draco et elle – et réussit à lui retirer ses chaussures et son jean sans la réveiller, désormais certain que Lily avait un peu forcé la dose de potion pour ne pas avoir un autre drame aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne nuit, chaton, souffla-t-il en embrassant son front.

Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était confortablement installée, son doudou à portée de main, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre et de rejoindre celle au bout du couloir.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur sans être vraiment surpris et répondit au baiser de Judy avec ferveur, l'attirant contre lui d'une main, l'autre glissant sous le simple t-shirt qu'elle avait enfilé.

Il était incapable de se lasser de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur entêtante ou de l'incendie qui se déclarait au fond de ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient de cette façon.

Avant de la connaître, il ne croyait pas à ces conneries d'âmes sœurs, mais il était convaincu d'avoir pourtant trouver la sienne par ce jour de printemps 1981.

Les lèvres de Judy abandonnèrent les siennes, lui arrachant un grognement, mais il ne pensa plus à se plaindre quand elle déposa une traînée brûlante sur son cou.

Il bascula la tête et ce fut sans doute la discussion un peu étrange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Regulus qui permit à son cerveau de faire un lien entre des détails qu'il avait remarqué ces derniers temps.

\- Pas que je veuille me plaindre, souffla-t-il d'une voix déjà rauque.

\- Ça y ressemble pourtant, répondit-elle tout en le débarrassant de son t-shirt.

\- La dernière fois que tu as été aussi insatiable, tu étais enceinte de Maellyn.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation quand leurs regards se croisèrent – ses yeux bleus terriblement plus foncés – mais elle repoussa ses doutes d'un haussement d'épaule avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il la fit basculer à son tour contre le mur, approfondissant encore davantage leur baiser, une main perdue dans ses longues mèches blondes, l'autre remontant le plus lentement possible vers sa poitrine.

Elle le repoussa brusquement et croisa les bras, une expression accusatrice sur le visage.

\- Un problème, Adler ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux une folle seconde.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à quand remontent mes dernières règles.

Sirius en perdit l'usage de sa langue pendant un instant et fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, malgré son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite.

Merlin, huit ans plus tôt, il avait cru faire un malaise à cause de la peur – un bébé en plein milieu d'une guerre n'était pas une bonne idée, quoiqu'en pense James – mais cette fois...

Cette fois serait différente. Il ne serait pas en train de se battre au quatre coins du pays et ne louperait pas le premier sourire, le premier rire, la première colère. Il changerait les couches, passerait des nuits sans dormir, et il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres rien qu'à l'infime possibilité que, peut-être, Judy était enceinte.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Black !

Il retrouva son calme au prix d'un vrai effort. Il préférait être sûr au risque d'être déçu.

\- Tu ne sais jamais à quand remontent tes dernières règles. Tu es la première surprise chaque mois !

\- Ça, c'est parce que j'espère que mère nature m'oublie !

\- En tout cas, je te rappelle que tu m'as sorti exactement la même chose pour Maellyn.

\- La ferme !

Cette fois, il ne put se retenir de rire, avant de l'attirer contre lui, ignorant son air maussade.

\- Est-ce que ça serait une si mauvaise chose, Jud ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Vu ta tête il y a trente secondes, je suppose que non.

\- Ça serait la seule raison ?

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, et Sirius se rassura en la sentant se détendre de plus en plus dans ses bras.

\- Non, ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, dit-elle finalement. J'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur... Maellyn a ses cousins et cousines, mais ce n'est pas pareil... Et je me suis occupée d'Evans pendant que Lily cherchait les œufs avec Jelena et Rhosyn. J'avais oublié à quel point ils sont mignons à cet âge-là.

L'éventualité lui fit presque tourner la tête et il se demanda même pourquoi ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps, même s'il savait que les choses marchaient comme ça entre Judy et lui. Une perpétuelle improvisation qui les poussait toujours vers l'avant, et chaque jour plus loin qu'il aurait jamais pu penser possible.

\- Je pense que ça serait une excellente chose, pour nous trois.

Un frisson secoua Judy et il resserra son étreinte.

\- Je t'aime, Adler.

\- Moi aussi.

Il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de ça non plus.

\- Au cas où tu ne sois effectivement pas déjà enceinte, ce dont je doute, je te propose de reprendre notre entraînement.

Elle éclata de rire – celui dont Maellyn avait hérité et qu'il trouvait magnifique – et le poussa en direction du large lit.

* * *

Avouez que c'est aussi satisfaisant qu'un gros tas de chocolats cette histoire, non ?

 **Sinon, je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Blacker (avouez que vous êtes heureux de les retrouver. Moi oui en tout cas, parce qu'ils m'ont manqués!).**

 **\- Wolfstar revisité (je suis très, très fière de mon cerveau pour ce joli coup de maître).**

 **\- La famille Black unie et au sommet (trop de love).**

 **\- Jily et leur ribambelle de monstres (James est un heureux père au foyer, je suis sûre que ça ne surprend personne).**

 **\- Les Londubat en pleine santé et heureux (oui parce que comme Trixie est morte...).**

Bon, j'ai aussi une faveur à vous demander. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un jour une suite à ça (c'est pas exclu, hein, mon cerveau ne me demande pas toujours mon avis) mais l'auteur que **j'ai besoin de choisir un prénom pour la minie-Blacker** (ouais, avouez que c'est encore une fille, je suis résignée) et j'hésite entre : **Maxine, Merlyn et Myra**. Voilà, à vous de voter !

On se dit à la semaine prochaine sur Black Sunset;)

Et Joyeuse Pâques !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 15/04/2017_


End file.
